Crepuscular Era
Decline Era (January 2019 - February 2019) <---- Crepuscular Era (February 2019 - Present) The following events occurred during the Crepuscular Era Introduction * After multiple battles during the First Epoch, the political system begins to stabilize. * Many server issues are patched and resolved * Nations are increased to 1000g, to reduce the amount in the future * Towns are being created more frequently, and developing quickly * Several Youtubers, Fix,Fuze III, and Salc1 begin to promote EarthMC and build hype, which also leads to the near death of the server months later. * Massive Influx of players as a result, overcrowding, server performance issues * Donator only is activated for over 72 hours * Queue system is put in place, mixed reactions among the community Events February 1st * Nation prices increased to 1000g February 5th * Duel at Ross Ice Shelf (Norge, U.S.S.R) * Bolivia's formation progress begins * Eurasian Pact is formed between Scotland, Russia, and Taiwan to resolve international tension February 6th * Tang elects new Emperor, Englavian. Tang later turns into Qin * Spanish Empire becomes a dominion of Byzantium February 8th * Warsaw Pact collapses February 9th * British Commonwealth stands at 7 nations * President of The United States, Fernie, resigns from his position. February 10th * FenZenyatta gets elected as the Japanese Emperor February 11th * Prussia declares war on Poland * Intermarium Alliance collapses * Video based on the gold duping posted by SalC1 nets a whopping 388K views, bringing more people to the server. * Server is shutdown temporarily for patching a duplication glitch February 13th * The United States falls February 15th * Pacific States disband, claims removed by admins * Eurasian Pact between Scotland, Russia, and Taiwan falls into ruin February 17th * Beijing is created, joins Qin February 18th * Nation of Norway disbands February 19th * Nation of Alaska falls February 20th * French Ecuador is bought by VillagerFilms (leader of Bolivia) and renovated into Bolivia. February 22nd * Olympic Games are announced, with a joint-Africa bid set for March 16th, in North Africa February 23rd * Video on EarthMC nets 602K views, bringing more people to the server * Video on Trumps Border Wall, nets 52K views, bringing more to the server also * Ireland is created in the British Isles, declares peacefulness * Irish leader expresses desire for treaty with Britain February 24th * King of Miskan Rus, Dragon, resigns with Kyoris taking the throne February 28th * 19th Annual Election of the Wabanki concludes, with EchoOcelot being elected leader. March 1st * 1st annual election of Scotland concludes, Dexter1080p being elected Prime Minister * Nation of Spain falls * Battle at Szczecin, Poland between Polish and Prussian forces * Albania & Italy declare war March 3rd * Bolivia holds second presidential election * Japan-Alaska Royal marriage announced * Scotland declares war on Brazil, impeachment trials begin March 4th * After a security issue, Runnerboy7200 deletes two years of EMC history after hijacking the Wabanaki Discord * Server population reduced from 140 to 120 * Scottish Coup War begins March 6th * Scottish governors are exiled, including their towns * Aragon becomes Spain, obtaining all Spanish land * Battle Of Argentina, commenced after Scotland attacks the mainland March 7th * Server goes offline to move to a new server location March 8th * Server has severe crashing problems, population declines * Queue world introduced * EarthMC set to Donor only * Japan's government shuts down, the nation starts dying March 9th * A previously signed treaty between Great Roman Empire and Byzantium is revealed. March 10th * The Nation of Finland falls * The Nation of Nunavut falls * Second Battle Of Brazil * Priority pass is introduced for the Queue World March 12th * Arizona elects a new prime minister * Arizona announces their new adopted constitution March 14th * Prussia announces reformation into the North German Alliance March 15th * Server reopened to the public * Scotland is recreated, bring the Scottish Coup War to an end March 16th * EarthMC Olympics kicks off in Numidia * It is announced that parts of the Olympics will be postponed due to the amount of players on the server * Scotland absorbs a Norwegian city * Trinidad-Tobago is created, becoming a Spanish colony * Kone resigns as leader of Mongolia, electing Khan as his replacement * Sign shops broken March 17th * SurfinNinja is elected Emperor of Japan * Invasion Of Constantinople * Cascadia admits its third District, Athabasca. March 18th * The nations of Turkish Republic and Rum merge, presenting Grixwea as the new leader March 21st * 10 deaths confirmed during The Scottish Massacre, where Magenet used a Sharpness 1000K axe to strike down opposing forces, with him later being temp-banned and the server shutdown for investigation * King of Gododdin, Dexter1080p, announces plans to take over territory in Norway * Denmark expands claims into Germany, rising tensions among the nations * The Burgundians do a mass migration to Cuba, and rename their nation to El Tropico. March 22th * Scotland obtains The United States * Bolivia is reformed into "Bolivia-Peru" March 23rd * EMC Build Competition is announced * Nidavilir, a nation in Gododdin, is griefed by Norwegian soldiers, resulting in at least one ban * Siam declares war on Khmer * Chancellor of Nidavilir announces they no longer are interested in joining Norway March 24th * King of Greenland is attacked in Sudan * The player, "characters", racks up over 14 kills in a 48 hour time period. * Britain announces colonization of the United States, in competition with Scotland March 25th * The nation Kingdom of Iceland is created * United States is renamed to New Scotland, effectively moving the capital south to Nova Scotia * The nation Fjordane is created March 26th * Roman Elections announced March 27th * New patch rolls out, introducing a price increase for towns from 32 to 64 * Krby is appointed Chancellor Of Japan * Catalonia declares independence March 28th * The Bolivian Presidential Campaign is announced * Tensions rise between Russia and RusFederation March 29th * "Wonders Of The World" building competition announced * Alaska accuses Greenland of attacks * Myanmar is renamed to Bhurma * The Olympics are again postponed due to server-wide issues * Union Of Nations is officially formed, with the General Assembly being led by Imperian Emperor, tbdbs * The war between Denmark and Kaiserreich ends, resulting in the "Treaty Of Kiel" * Tasmania is listed for auction * Micronesia, one of the largest trading colonies, is listed for auction * Bolivia's third monthly presidential voting begins. March 30th * Scotland obtains Ireland * Rhodesia is announced for auction * Caeso becomes King of France again * Qin is renamed after change of power * Downtime begins * Minskan-Rus renamed to Intermarium * Tension between Intermarium & Denmark March 31st * Colorado is transformed into a dictatorship * Scottish election commences * Downtime over, slight rollback as a result * Siege Of Wroclaw April 1st * April fools event, all players gain the moderator prefix * Cascadian election concludes with Silent_Dirt being elected as President * New MCMMO skills added, such as jumping and crafting * Wabanaki election concludes, with Nfseskimo being election President * Everyone becomes staff * The nation of India was bought by player EggzOnToast * Norway is listed for auction * Scottish election concludes, with Amberhope winning a second term * Largest city in Italy falls into ruin * Bolivian elections conclude, with The_MasterPro being elected president. April 3rd * Bolivia-Peru begins work on the Pan-American Highway April 5th * Brazil and Imperial Brazil spark a conflict on Loligrado, effectively starting the Second Brazilian Civil War April 6th * Olympic Games commence * Cuba becomes a colony of Spain * Ruler Of Goddodin, Dexter1080p, is temporarily banned April 7th * Riots in Romania as their shop announces its closing, resulting in large amounts of damage to Romania * Poland is moved to Norway * Denmark claims Polish Land * Poland has been sold to Denmark, then few Polish cities moved to Denmark April 8th * Intermarium government begins to collapse * Pomerania alone defeated Intermarium * Pomerania retakes Polish cities from Denmark (Without Szczecin) * Danish Emperor, alek_b, becomes the first person to hit 10K MCMMO levels in history April 9th * The nation of RusEmpire is created April 10th * Serbia is formed * New Scotland is attacked while on a diplomatic mission to Poland by Amazonan soldiers * Qin launch attack on Wabanaki * Byzantium sends troops to Wabanaki for support April 11th * New Scotland declares war on Amazonas * United Nations is officially formed, with the General Assembly being led by New York Governor, Lucas2011 * Qin move towards New Scotland, attacks citizens and territory * United Nations begins to intervene on the North American Invasion, of the Qin * Settlement of Pitic in Sonora, Mexico is established * The EarthMC Incursion starts. April 12th * Bolivia buys Ecuador, reforming themselves into the Incan Empire * Midwest is created, declaring independence from Wabanaki April 13th * New Scotland Citizens demonstrate massive British hollow claiming by establishing a town inside of Wale's territory * mlecz_ was crowned to king of Pomerania, which was renamed to Poland. April 14th * Server suffers a fatal error on its Towny system * Antarctic Union is created * An agreement is made between Spain and Catalonia, which in turn makes Cataloniens territory Spains territory. April 15th * Hong Kong declares independence as a city-state * Catalonia agrees to be recognized as a Spanish Territory * New England is created, declaring independence from the Wabanaki April 19th * United Tierra del Fuego (UTF) is created April 20th Frankfurt Republic Formed April 21st * A coalition of states declares the holding of player chuck2089 by Somerset to be illegal and a movement of players championing the liberation of chuck2089 begins. A seige of Somerset's capital, Falkreath ensued, commanded by players from Cuba and Niger. April 22nd * The Spanish highway is after a month of construction done and even connected to the French highway. April 25th * Mexico sold to Nbax at 575g, and declares war on Bosnia April 26th * The nation of Greater Finland is created * The nation of Labrador falls * Denmark attacks Poland, resulting in destruction of the Polish railway system * Hostile Mobs start to spawn naturally * Empire of Brazil announces annexation of Columbia and Switzerland April 27th * Bukovina Federation Work to Independence * Goddodin is reported to kidnap people at Harrenhall for gold April 28th * Denmark sieges the town of Tarnopol and performs mass-murder on their citizens * The North American Union is created between Midwest, Trinidad-Tobago, Cuba, Southwest, and New England April 29th * Mississippi and Greenland join the North American Union * The nation of Estonia is created April 30th * The former capital of Japan, Niigata, falls May 1st * Ibxtoycat releases his video on EarthMC, causing many new players to join the server and lenghten the queue * Kingdom of Elyria is Created May 2nd * 籽岷 (Zi Min) makes videos on EarthMc that brings lots of players to join. * Formation of the nation of Manchuria May 4th * A dupe exploit aswell as issues regarding the queue lobby cause the server to go into downtime for a number of hours May 6th * The Democratic People's Republic of Kalaallit is formed in South-East Greenland. * Qin becomes the largest nation on EMC May 7th * Englavian steps down as Emperor of Qin, abdicating to the new emperor XDA1 May 10th * Канал Кейна (Kanal Keina), a Russian Youtuber with over 2 million subscribers, makes a video on EarthMC that gets 251,000 views, causing many new players to join and increasing the size of the queue. * KARL465 gets permabanned from the server. * The small town of Pierre, South Dakota, is founded and joins the Midwest states. * The Great Decline begins in Kaiserreich. May 12th * Switzerland have declared independence from Empire of Brazil. May 13th * Somerset attacked UTF, and war has broken out, * S.H.I.E.l.D is formed between Imperial Brazil, Glacial Empire, Elyria, Argentina, Chile, and Nepal. S.H.I.E.I.D is an international and intercontinental alliance which values cooperation between its nations in the military and economic areas. * Switzerland has declared war against the Empire of Brazil. * King Wilabum announces that the Kingdom of Elyria will become a Constitutional Monarchy. May 15th * United States of America is created. The states of New England, Southwest and Midwest join the USA and reform it back. * The North American Union is disbanded after Midwest, New England, and Southwest leave it making the Union unnecessary and LittleMining disbands it, also deleting the discord. May 16th * The town of RamRanch is created. May 17th * Amaido becomes king of Burgundy, but the queue stops him from letting Amune reform the nation. May 18th * Start of the Manchuria-Liao War May 19th * The Polar Bear Crisis * Greater Finland holds its first election. Juuzoz_ is elected as President. May 20th * Perpignan is renamed to Emporiae. * The British - English war ends. May 21st * Greater-Armenia is active again thanks to changement made by God_Of_Murloc * Mauritania undergoes a restructuring, reforming as Senegal * The May Mods are appointed, creating many new mods in the server May 22nd * End of the Manchuria-Liao war May 23rd * The nation of Iceland has been formed by xPadpai May 26th * Elyria was forced to rename itself to Ellsworth May 30th * Death15896 and SilverrTooth raid Elyria unsuccesfully. No loses on both sides. June 1st *Chinese civil war begins Category:Wars Category:Conflicts